In Love with a Starlight
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Las cosas entre Serena y Darien no funcionaron. Ella se da cuanta qeu ama a cierta estrella fugaz. El dia del show de la Universidad ellos regresan. Seiya dice estar bien solo. Pero Serena le demsotrara todos sus sentimientos...por medio de una cancion.


Normal  
_**Canción**_  
_"Pensamiento"_

In Love with a Starlight

Serena se encontraba en el salón de la Universidad preparando junto a sus compañeros las cosas para el show que estaba organizando. Seria algo así como un show de talentos gratuito. Era al aire libre de modo que las personas observando se podían sentar en el césped y comiendo en otras palabras teniendo un picnic mientras veían la función.

-Te extraño demasiado Seiya.

Dijo al aire, desde hace ya dos años había acabado su relación con Darién debido al amor por Darién a su trabajo. Darién se concentraba mucho en el trabajo sin importarle serena, y además no le permitía acercarse al hospital por medio a que vieran a su inmadura novia. Pero al ruptura no le dolió a Serena, desde hacia tiempo que se había empezado a dar cuenta de que su corazón no le pertenecía a nadie si no a cierta estrella fugaz que hacia muy lejos en su propio planeta.

-Oye Serena ven ayúdame con esto.

Dijo Mina instalando el equipo junto a unas chicas.

-Claro voy.

Me acerque a Mina para poder preparar el equipo de sonido. En eso estábamos hasta que vimos por el cielo tres estrellas fugaces que se detuvieron junto a la Tierra. Voltee a ver a Mina.

-Mina ¿viste lo que yo vi?

-¿Hablas de tres estrellas fugaces que pasaron demasiado cerca de la Tierra como si fueran a aterrizar aquí? Si es eso si lo vi.

En eso llego Amy.

-¿Chicas lo vieron?

-Si Amy mejor vamos a ver.

En eso las tres fueron camino a la dirección de las estrellas y cuando llegaron encontraron 3 figuras masculinas.

-¿Yaten, Seiya, Taiki?

Pregunto Mina.

-Si somos nosotros.

Y vieron a los tres tal y como los recordaban.

-¡Que alegría que estén aquí!!

-Y a nosotros nos alegra poder haber venido.

-Oigan esta por empezar el show de la Universidad ¿por que no vienen?

-Claro, nos parece genial.

Dijo Yaten.

Luego fueron caminando de regreso al campus, mientras charlaban. Luego Yaten se fue con Mina y Amy con Taiki. Serena y Seiya se encontraban solos. Ninguno hablaba, hasta que Serena se lleno de valor, hoy lo haría, definitivamente le diría sus sentimientos a Seiya de una forma u otra.

-Seiya yo…

Seiya la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Serena, mis hermanos han venido aquí por su alma gemela, yo se que no puedo estar contigo ya que tienes a Darién, así que me resigne no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Serena no se lo creía, Seiya creía que ella seguía con Darién ¡Y se había resignado! En eso se escucho su nombre por los parlantes era su turno de cantar. Así que se le ocurrió una idea para mostrar a Seiya sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella subió al escenario y Seiya se reunió con los otros.

-Pues bien, hola a todos, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y ahora cantare una canción que escribí yo misma desde el fondo de mi corazón:

_**Serena:**_

_**Look at the twilight (**__**Mira el atardecer**__**)  
its almost gone (**__**ya se fue)**__**  
Its time for the night (**__**es hora para que la noche)**__**  
to fall alone. (**__**caiga sola)**__****_

I look at the Sky (_**Miro el cielo)**__**  
looking for you (**__**te busco a ti)**__**  
staring at the stars (**__**observando las estrellas)**__**  
wondering… (**__**me pregunto)**__**  
Where you´ll be. (**__**Donde estarás)**_

Serena cantaba desde el fondo de su corazón sin guardarse nada, simplemente dejaba Salir todos sus sentimientos por esa Estrella.

_**Chorus  
Then I see you (**__**Entonces te veo)**__**  
going through the Sky (**__**atravesando el cielo)**__**  
waving at me (**__**saludándome)**__**  
with your shiny fly. **__**(Con tu brillante vuelo)**__****_

Because I´m in love… (_**Porque estoy enamorada)**__**  
In Love with a Starlight. (**__**Enamorada de una Estrella Fugaz)**__****_

Every night I wait for you (_**Cada noche espero a que tu)**__**  
to pass through the Sky **__**(pases a través del cielo)**__**  
for I can Sleep (**__**para que pueda dormir)**__**  
a peacefully night. (**__**una pacifica noche)**__****_

So just please (_**Solo por favor**__**)  
come visit me **__**( visítame)**__**  
stay here with me (**__**quédate aquí conmigo)**__**  
just don't leave**__**. (Solo no te vayas)**__****_

And here you are _**(Y aquí estas)**__**  
just near me (**__**cerca mío)**__**  
but it feels (**__**pero se siente)**__**  
just to far away. (**__**demasiado lejos)**__**  
**_

_**So just came to me (**__**Solo ven a mi)**__**  
come near me (**__**acércate)**__**  
touch me (**__**tócame)**__**  
and make me feel (**__**y hazme sentir)**__**  
all complete. (**__**toda complete)**__****_

Then I see you (_**Entonces te veo)**__**  
going through the Sky (**__**atravesando el cielo**__**)  
waving at me (**__**saludándome)**__**  
with your shiny fly. (**__**Con tu brillante vuelo)**__****_

Because I´m in love… _**(Porque estoy enamorada)**__**  
In Love with a Starlight. (**__**Enamorada de una Estrella Fugaz)**__**  
**_

_**You are a Starlight **__**( Tu eres una estrella Fugaz)**__**  
that illuminate my way (**__**que ilumina mi camino)**__**  
that illuminate my heart (**__**que ilumina mi corazón)**__**  
taking all the darkness away. (**__**llevándose toda la oscuridad)**__****_

So come here (_**Ven aquí)**__**  
kiss me **__**(bésame)  
**__**and tell me: (y dime:)  
I Love You. (**__**Te Amo)**_

_**Make my nightmares (**__**Has que mi pesadillas)**__**  
disappear (**__**desaparezcan)**__**  
And make my dreams (Y **__**has que mi sueños)**__**  
Come true . (**__**se vuelvan realidad)**__****_

Because I´m in love… (_**Porque estoy enamorada)**__**  
In Love with a Starlight. (**__**Enamorada de una Estrella Fugaz) **_

¡¡Seiya la observaba anonadado no entendía nada!!

-Ella y Darién terminaron hace dos años, Darién sentía vergüenza de ella y pasaba mas en su trabajo y ella se harto y terminaron. Ella no se arrepiente, desde hace tiempo sabia que su corazón pertenecía a otros y creo que te acaba de decir quien es.

Le dijo Mina en lo que Serena bajaba del escenario. Seiya corrió hacia ella y la abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Luego se detuvo y la beso. Un beso lleno de sentimientos…de alegría, de felicidad, de tranquilidad. Pero más que todo de AMOR.

Se separaron pro falta de aire sin embargo no rompieron el contacto visual.

-Te amo Bombón.

-Te amo mi estrella fugas.

Fin

**¡¡He aquí mi Primer Songfic!!!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi me gusto escribir el fic y componer la canción!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y porfa dejen reviews!!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review significa que están dispuestas para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal como una Sailor Scout!  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que pueden ser acompañadas por cierta Estrella Fugas que no las dejara solas!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^) **


End file.
